Dawn Still Breaking
by emo-barbie701
Summary: Bella and Edward lived happily ever after right? Well, you'll find out as you read my version of the end. So far there are two weddings, and a baby. What will happen next?
1. New Begginings

New Beginnings

I stared longingly at the two of them as his hands slid hers across the keys. It was killing me inside that I had to leave her for the day, even if it was for six hours. I knew she'd be in good hands. After all, Esme was a mother of five teenage vampires.

" Bella, is that what your wearing today!" Alice called from upstairs.

" What's wrong with it?" I asked, questioning my henely T-shirt and jeans.

" It's the first day of school! We have to make a statement." She walked down the stairs with a new outfit in her hands.

" I think you look beautiful, love." said Edward. But that wasn't saying much, he always thought I looked beautiful. Even when I was a meek human.

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but we have to get going." Jasper said obviously effected by the mood in the room.

"Bye daddy. Can we practice more later?" Reneesme said sweetly as she hopped off of the piano bench.

"Of course Nessie." Edward bent down to kiss her cheek.

I scowled at him, and he didn't need to read my mind to know why. I went to argue but he smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart melted. I couldn't find the strength to say goodbye so I simply hugged Reneesme gently.

We left the house, me in a midnight blue halter top and tight skinny jeans, and entered Emmett's jeep. It was a poor attempt to stay modest, but it was the best we could do.

In the next couple of minutes we pulled up to Cold Bay High

School.


	2. First Day of School

First Day of School

It was like one of those movies you see in slow motions as we exited the Jeep.

Groups of people were standing outside of the school as we all got out and simultaneously stared. We walked in couples past them to the front door and the curious eyes watched every step. I understood that what they were seeing was a bit strange. Six gorgeous teenagers exiting the same vehicle, all of them together.

After the staring, came the whispers which, unknown to them, we could all hear. As we approached the school the whispers escalated so that even human ears could hear. This made me really uncomfortable, so I let Edward know. His hand, which was around my waist, squeezed me tighter in comfort.

"Okay, I already made everyone's schedule and we all have a class with at least one other person. Bella, I did you the favor of getting you and Edward into biology sixth period." Alice said, obviously proud of herself.

The school bell rang and so I was forced to leave Edward. "Goodbye." I whispered sadly.

"We'll be together soon love. Just think, in a few hours we'll be home with Ness… Reneesme." He said in his caring voice. He kissed me softly but enough to make my head spin. I was often surprised that this still happened.

"Come on Bella, it should be fun watching me whip your ass in gym." Emmett laughed because he knew that I was a hundred times more athletic then him. But I had to be a hundred times more careful to stay in control. After all, I was a newborn vampire.

We joked our way to the gym, the stares and whispers never stopping. I wondered silently if people thought Emmett and I were a couple. This bothered me. Edward was off to Art with Rosalie and, even since my transformation, I felt she was much more beautiful then I was. This bothered me even more. Surely people thought they were a couple too.

After gym with Emmett, we had Trigonometry. I don't know how Alice managed to get all four of us in the same class, but she did. I met Edward outside the door.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear as he brushed my hair back.

"Keep it moving!" The principle obviously didn't approve of Edward's behavior. I know she hadn't heard what he said, but it made me giggle.

We walked in, hand in hand and took a seat in the back of the room next to Alice and Jasper. The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Rodriguez. She said we would be getting to know our fellow classmates by playing a game.

"You will form groups based on your shirt color. Once these groups are formed you will have the chance to get to know each other." She said with an accent as she closed the door.

I got up and quickly realized that midnight blue was the school color and I was instantly surrounded by jocks.

"Hey, are you new? I haven't seen you around" one guy said.

Another just blurted out "You're hot!" Their attention made me feel uncomfortable yet flattered. I noticed Edward tense up on the other side of the room. I also noticed a particularly pretty girl sitting on his desk.

"So, where are you from?" An ugly one said while I slowly backed up. Meanwhile, he just came closer. He reached his hand towards my face to fix my hair when he suddenly froze. I turned my head and saw Edward standing behind me.

"Okay, take your seats everyone. We obviously can't handle ourselves. Open your textbooks to page 7 and begin reading."

I had the chapter memorized by the time the bell rang.

We started walking to our next class, global 2, with Edward's hand wrapped tightly around my waste. "What's wrong?" I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"You don't know what the boys here think about you. Is murdering someone with such impure thoughts really a crime?" he murmured to himself.

Jasper passed by to catch up with Alice and I could tell that he was dealing with our moods instead of revising them. I wasn't sure if I was thankful or if I'd rather him change my mood

"I don't need any extra talents to know you're jealous." Rosalie hissed with a grin. I wasn't sure who she was talking to.

"Shut up Rosalie." Edward snapped. He took his hand from my waste and went off to study hall with Jasper by his side. I continued sadly to global.

After class I walked with Alice to English. I was sad that Edward hadn't met up with me to walk to class. I guess I'll just meet him there. Then, I noticed that he was a few feet in front of me.

I heard the girls interrogating him. I heard him answering. "No, I'm not single. Yes, she is pretty. Yes, prettier than you." Pretty. I was pretty. The jock thought I was hot and Edward thought I was…pretty.

So I did it. I forced my shield out and wrapped it tightly around Edward. It was very simple to do. I heard him curse under his breath. Now he wouldn't know guys thoughts. If he wasn't jealous of them there was no reason for me to be jealous of those girls. It all made perfect sense.

We found a table at lunch and everyone continued to stare. I looked over at Edward to see how my plan was working out. He looked pissed. " I know it's you. I know you're blocking me from reading other people's thoughts Bella. Why? Do you know how frustrating it is? Do you understand what I've been going through?" He sounded almost angry. He's never been angry with me before. This was my fault. I automatically snapped my shield back around me, and me only.

"I- I I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't realize how much it would bother you. Please don't be angry with me" I added in a pitiful tone.

"Bella, could we speak outside please? Some people are eaves dropping." He added so quietly only we could hear him.

He took my hand and led me to the picnic tables outside. We sat across from each other. "First of all," he began a little sternly, "I could never, in all of forever, be angry with you" I went to interrupt but he simply put his finger over my mouth. "Second," he continued, " I have to ask you why. I don't understand your reasoning. Please explain." He took his finger from my mouth and lied it next to mine on the table.

"I figured, if you weren't hearing what the football players were thinking, you wouldn't be jealous." He went to interrupt me but caught himself and held my hand instead. "And, if you weren't jealous, why should I be?" His face looked like it was carved out of marble. It was still and expressionless. He began to smile a little and then busted out laughing.

"You thought I was jealous! Are you kidding me? Is this a joke! Bella, how many times must I tell you I love you before you understand? I thought I wouldn't need to remind you anymore." He leaned across the table and began to kiss me. It seemed as if he was trying his hardest to _just_ kiss me and nothing else.

He pulled away slowly. "I love you." He whispered. We stood up and he wrapped his hand around my waist and we headed back inside.

_Guys, please read and review. I love hearing what you guys think. _

_Thanks so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Invitation**

The rest of the school day was uneventful. In biology Edward and I held hands and passed notes to each other just like old times. Before we knew it the day was over.

We walked out of the building, with eyes still on us, and into Emmett's truck.

It really was a tight fit and I was hoping we would be able to take our own cars to school tomorrow.

"Edward, how is Reneesme doing at the piano?" Jasper asked from beside us.

"I think she'll learn how to play by the time she's twenty. She gets her musical skills from her mother." I hit Edward playfully on the shoulder, but I couldn't really get mad. I really was awful.

"Yeah Bella, you sound like a dying duck when you sing" Emmett commented from the front seat.

"I think you sing very well, Bella" Jasper said in his Texas twang.

"You don't have to lie to me, Jasper. I know how horrible I sound." I pouted as we turned into the driveway.

I ran into the house after I got out the car, and pulled Reneesme into my arms. I sat down on the couch as she sat down next to me on Edward's lap. She was such a daddy's girl.

We all sat there contently until we heard Jacob's footfalls from the driveway. All of a sudden he was crashing threw the front door and took Reneesme and I into a bear hug.

"I missed you guys, but you should have been at the wedding, it was beautiful."

Jacob went to Sam and Emily's wedding while we stayed up here in Alaska. Though my family and the tribe had an understanding, it was still uncomfortable to be in the same room with so many of them. We still sent a wedding gift.

"Do you want anything to eat mutt?" Rosalie called from the garage, "We have some Kibbles n' Bits in the kitchen."

"Funny blondie. I see your jokes haven't improved. Do you want to hear some of mine?"

After the two were done bickering, I finally fit in a "hello" and asked if he wanted to come hunting with Edward, Reneesme, and I. He told us he would meet us in the woods after he phased, seeing as no one wanted to see him shed his shorts. Edward carried Renessme on his shoulders and grasped my hand with his as we started walking at a human pace.

Jacob came out of the bushes in his wolf form a couple minutes into our walk and Reneesme hopped down from Edward's shoulders and onto Jake's.

"Don't go to far into the forest." Edward tried to be the strict parent, but it never worked.

I pulled at his hand to redirect his attention and let the two have their fun.

"Edward, let her have her fun, she'll only be a kid for a short amount of time" I told him sadly. At least we knew we would have her forever.

"Mommy, I bet Jake could beat you in a race." Reneesme yelled over to me competitively. I think she was spending too much time with Emmett.

"Are you sure about that sweetie?" I knew I could be Jacob easily.

"Please mommy?" She used the puppy dog eyes. How could I deny her?

We made a starting line and whoever got to the tallest tree in the forest, about 10 miles away, won the race. I had it in the bag.

Reneesme stood in front of us, holding a flag that she got from... I don't know where she got the flag actually. She waved the flag and we both took off into the deeper part of the forest. I could feel Jacob behind me, but he was a little to close for my liking so I sped up and eventually his footsteps were just background music.

I crossed the imaginary finish line with Jacob no where in sight and Edward was sitting on a branch of the tree where the sun directly hit his skin. He was sparkling like my own personal angel. I jumped up next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How long do you think we will be sitting here?" I asked and pretended to look at a clock on my wrist.

"Don't get too excited, love, he's a few yards away." He pointed down a path in the woods as we watched Jacob runs toward us. He sat on his hind legs and hung his head in defeat. I laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry Jake, I'll let you win next time." I said teasingly. Like I would ever let him win. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I smelled the nearby herd of deer passing by us. I hopped down from the tree into a crouch.

After we were full, well as full as we could get, we rejoined the family. When we walked into the house we caught Alice beating Jasper at chess. I guess it helps to know what moves he's going to make.

"Jacob, we should play chess!" Reneesme took Jake's hand and led him to the board.

"Do I really look like I know how to play chess?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." They sat down in front of the board as she started explaining the rules. Jake just sat there staring at her with his mouth agape. I think it went through one ear and out the other.

"Of course the mutt wouldn't understand such a complex game." Rosalie snapped as she filed her nails.

"Rosalie, go make yourself useful and get the mail." Carlisle said from upstairs in his study.

Rosalie groaned and complained that Edward was just as useless, but with a stern look from Esme she rushed to the mailbox. She was back in a meer second and dropped a letter in my lap.

Curiously I looked at the letter with the beautiful gold lining. I opened it to find the most shocking, but probably expectant words.

_**We cordially invite the Cullen family to the wedding of Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan.**_

Edward and Alice wore matching grins. They probably knew this was coming before Sue and Charlie did. I also had a grin on my face since I was so happy Charlie had someone to spend the rest of his life with. He was done loving my mother. As I was putting the invitation back down, I spotted an additional note in the envelope.

_Dear Bells,_

_How are you? I miss your cooking down here. I know the wedding's sort of a surprise, but I've learned that surprises are pretty common around here. Well, anyway, how's Reneesme and Jake? I miss her Bells, and you of course. You have to visit before the wedding. Oh before I forget, could you ask Nessi if she'd wanna be the flower girl? And would you and Alice like to be bride's maids? It would mean you would have to be with Leah and I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but it would mean a lot to Sue. Call me and let me know. Say hello to Carlisle and Esme for me._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

I had to read the note three times before I completely grasped what Charlie was asking. I noticed he mentioned my husband not once. "Bella, I already told Charlie yes for me!" Alice said with a grin.

"Mommy, is that from grampa?" Reneesme asked curiously as she gently took the note from my hand and read it herself. "Of course, I'd love to be a flower girl! But wait, what exactly is a flower girl?"

Edward started to explain "They throw flowers on the floor before the bride comes down the aisle."

"That sounds pretty!" She sounded so excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonely and Longing**

Finally, after being beaten at chess 5 times, Jake left. By this time, the sun was setting and the stars began to dust the sky with light. The whole family was lounging in the living room. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmet and I were doing our homework. Rose was, off somewhere, sulking probably. She hated being new in school. She hated pretending.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked out of nowhere. "I hate for her to be upset."

"Dude, don't worry about Rose. She'll be fine once people start ignoring us and keep their comments to themselves."

"No not Rose. Nessie." He said matter-of-factly. "Don't you hear what she's thinking Edward?"

"No, Bella's practicing her shield. What's wrong?" asked Edward, curiosity controlling his voice.

"Don't talk about her like she can't hear you." Alice said, always ready to help anyone especially her little niece.

"Reneesme, could you come talk to mommy please?" I asked gently. I kept my shield around Edward. I wanted her to tell me herself not through her father. Of course, I let Edward in on my little plan.

"Yes mommy. I'll be right back Carlisle." She practically sang in her high soprano voice.

"I'm quizzing you when you get back." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Yes mom?" Reneesme asked even though she'd heard our whole conversation.

"Nessie," I shot Jasper a look that everyone in the house knew, and often received. "I know you feel sort of lonely, but you're also longing for something. Can you explain it to me please?"

"Oh, can't I just show you?" She asked obviously not comfortable with the situation.

I lost concentration for a split second and my shield was back around me, just me. Edward would know what was bothering our daughter, and I wouldn't. This made me upset, and he knew it.

"If you get what you want," Edward began "you won't be able to use your gift."

Reneesme opened her mouth to argue but realized he had a point. "Please tell me what you want Reneesme?" I asked so curious. She began with a sigh.

"I want to go to school mommy. I want to go and learn and make friends. I want to come home and do homework like you do. I want to be…normal." And she began to cry.

My daughter, my half vampire half human daughter was crying. All she wanted was to be normal, which was everything I didn't want. I begged for this life, fought for it. And she wanted the opposite.

"Oh Reneesme, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your body and brain grow too quickly for school. And you can make friends other ways besides school." I felt so sorry for my daughter.

"Reneesme, it isn't always easy to be around humans when you're thirsty. Sometimes accidents happen and, you can't control yourself from attacking someone you love." Jasper looked at me after his little speech. It was Alice's turn next.

"Nessie, how would you like to spend oh, I don't know a week with the pack? La Push beach is great for exploring. You could meet all of Jake's friends." Alice ended her invitation with a hug and a huge smile. She really knew how to please her niece.

"What were you doing with Carlisle upstairs?" Edward asked even though I'm sure he knew.

"Learning the Greek Alphabet." Reneesme said with great enthusiasm.

"And what did you do with Esme today?" I felt awful for not have asking myself. Where was Edward going with these questions?

"I learned to write in script. But daddy, you already know that." Apparently, Reneesme didn't see where these questions were going either. Now I understood. He was proving to her that she was learning.

"See Nessie!" Emmett began, " You're learning. Sometimes you have to appreciate what you have and not focus on what you don't. No one likes a complainer." He spoke these words not only to his niece, but to Rosalie.

Rosalie slammed the door of her and Emmett's room. I wondered if he'd be allowed in tonight. I'm sorry Rosalie and Reneesme wanted to be human. I knew Nessie would grow out of this little phase of hers. Rose though? No. We would all have to deal with her loneliness and longing for the rest of forever.

"Ness?" I asked softly not wanting to upset her. "I hope you understand why going to school isn't the best idea for you right now. And your Aunt and Uncles are right. School is hard for humans let alone a genius half vampire half human. And if you ever want to talk, you have a whole house of people you can trust." I kissed my angel on the top of her head and scooped her up in my arms.

"Oh gosh I'm getting out of here. I can't handle this mushy stuff for much longer." Emmett said with a chuckle as he bounded through the front door and down the driveway. He was going out for a little snack before bed. "Rosie, I have something for you." He called from the forest that surrounded our new house.

Rosalie walked down the stairs wearing skinny jeans, a black and pink blouse and pink ankle boots. She looked beautiful as usual. She ignored us as she cat walked out the front door. I knew what Emmett had waiting for her. It was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings. Whenever Rosalie was in a bad mood, Emmett would give her an expensive gift. It always made her happier, which made everyone else happier. She, like Reneesme longed to be normal.

Later that night, both Reneesme and Rosalie were content.

_Sorry guys. I had trouble with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think._


	5. September 13th

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in the color guard and, I'm just lazy. Okay same old speech, pretty please comment! I really appreciate them the most. Thanks so much! Anf of course SM owns all!_

September 13th

My life was normal, well as normal as it could be for a teenage vampire. It was the second week of school and us Cullens were old news at Cold Bay High. People's instincts were kicking in, they started ignoring us. The welcoming committee gave up trying to be our friends and the football team gave up on recruiting Emmett. I liked being invisible, it was what I was used to from my human days. And I was invisible, until September 13th.

I'd say I woke up like any other morning, but I wasn't actually asleep. I came downstairs like it was any other morning. I was wearing a black dress. It was simple, but still pretty. I dressed myself up not wanting Alice to edit my outfit.

There was a huge sign draped across the living room wall. It read _Happy 20__th__ Birthday Bella! _I was upset that I even let myself hope that my family would've forgotten. "I thought age wasn't important once you're immortal?" I asked out loud even though there was no one insight. I walked into the kitchen just to find another sign. I knew Emmett had picked this one out. It simply said _Over the Hill. _

Sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen was a white envelope and on the front it said, _Mommy. _Inside was a hand made card. It was beautiful of course. I heard music coming from Edward's piano so I went back into the living room. I was surprised to see a little brown haired angel sitting at the grand piano. Renesmee was wearing a black and white polka dot dress that I definitely didn't buy her…Rosalie.

She began playing a tune I immediately recognized as Happy Birthday. She sang along in her perfect soprano voice. "Thank you baby!" I was so proud of her. She ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Daddy taught me how to play that just for you!"

"Where is Daddy?"

As soon as I finished asking there were arms around my waist and a voice in my ear whispering "Happy Birthday Mrs. Cullen." No matter how many times I'd heard it in the last several months, I smiled at the sound of it… Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"We have to get going you know? Everyone else all ready left." He added.

I said goodbye to Renesmee, but not before Esme wished me a happy birthday. "This year's party will be much better than the last one." She said with a gloomy smile.

"No. No party Esme." I said sternly.

"But Esme and I are going to bake a cake today. Please Mommy? Can't we have a little party?" How could I deny my daughter?

"I guess so… Nothing to extravagant Esme" I called as I got into Edward's Volvo.

"I don't want a party Edward. And I don't want any gifts." I crossed my arms and gave him a look that said I meant business.

"Bella, I'm very sorry to disappoint you but I've already bought you a gift." By this time we were in the school parking lot and he was opening my door and helping me out like it was still the 19th century.

"And guess what Bella!" Alice was beaming her perfectly white smile. "You are going to LOVE what he got you. I mean, obviously you'll love my present better but, his is pretty good too. Oh, I better get going. Happy birthday Bella!" She practically shouted as she turned away and skipped to class with Jasper on her arm.

"Shhhh Alice!" I really didn't want people to know it was my birthday. Even if the humans were beginning to ignore us, they still thought we were beautiful and were looking for any excuse to be-friend us.

"Bella! It's your birthday!" And that's when my bad day got worse. The whole school knew it was my birthday and they reminded me every chance they got. One shy yet super friendly girl who reminded me a little of Angela, even gave me a hug. If it wasn't life threatening, I would've been her friend. But like most humans, she smelled so tasty and my throat never ceased burning.

"Bella? All though I know how you feel, I bought you a gift. Would you like it now?" Edward asked before we had to part for first period. He pulled a rectangular black box from his locker which, conveniently, was right next to mine.

"Edward, you really didn't have to." But it was too late, he was already opening the box. He pulled out a silver chain and on the end were silver vampire fangs. The bottom of the fangs were covered in, what I guessed were, Rubies. It was beautiful. "I- I love it."

"I knew you would. Will you wear it?" It didn't matter because he was already putting it on me with his vampiric speed. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me on my head. He didn't let me go before he said " Happy birthday Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

The rest of the day dragged on. It was full of "Happy Birthdays" and stares. I was beginning to understand Rosalie's desire to simply blend in. I was delighted to be walking out of the school and into the rain. The rain reminded me of home, of Forks. I hoped Charlie would send me a card. I hadn't heard from him since we received the invitation.

I climbed into Edward's Volvo. "How's your birthday so far?" He smiled at me. I could tell he was thinking of what awaited me at home.

"What does Alice have planned?"

"You'll see." And that's all he said for the rest of the rainy ride home.

Next thing I knew we were parked in the garage and Edward was pulling me out of the car and into the house. The normally black and white modern living room was covered in home-made, yet impressive birthday signs.

"Been keeping yourself busy Nessie? The decorations are beautiful." I gave my daughter a hug and she ran to her father. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

If we were a normal family, this is when we would've done our homework and wait for Carlisle to come home from work. And when he came home we would've sat around the table and had a nice dinner in honor of my 20th birthday.

The only problem? We aren't a normal family. We finished our too easy homework in a mere fifteen minutes. And instead of having a nice family dinner when our "father" got home. We all changed into jeans and got ready to hunt. I was surprised when Jake walked in as we were preparing to go out for dinner. He just walked in like he owned the place. He walked past Edward who had Renesmee on his back, and next thing I knew, I was in a bear hug and my feet were inches off the floor.

"Happy birthday old lady!" He finally put me down. He reached into the pocket of his denim shorts which, of course, was all he was wearing, and pulled out a small box. It was the kind of box they put your jewelry in when you bought it from the mall. He handed it to me. I opened it, wondering what he bought me. It was empty.

"Gee Jake," I said a little bewildered, "just what I wanted, an empty box!"

"I knew you'd love it!" he said playing along.

"Actually, if you can believe it Bella," Alice began, " the mutt and I teamed up for your birthday gift." I'm sure you could read the shock that was all over my face. And then that shock turned into confusion. Alice came down the stairs holding a large, black backpack with a bow tied to the top. "Happy birthday Bella!" she said as she handed me the full bag.

"Ummm, thanks?" I had no idea what these two were up to but, I'm not sure I liked it.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow, so you, Jake, Nessie, and Edward are going on a long weekend in Forks."

A long weekend in Forks? Forks Washington? That's where my father and friends were. The pack had forgiven the Cullens so we could visit the reservation and La Push Beach. I ran up and gave Alice a huge hug.

"Thanks you guys!" I was so excited! I hadn't seen Charlie since we moved up to our new house. Renesmee really missed Charlie and I think she would get along with the rest of the pack. "When can we leave Edward!"

"As soon as we hunt. We should be nice and full before going near Charlie. Just in case." He said looking at Renesmee

We hunted and were on our way. All other birthday plans forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry I haven't updated. I've had this chapter done for a while and have been holding it hostage. Working on the next chapter as we speak, but no garuntees __J_

The Trip

We got down to Forks by 7 o'clock. We'd raced through the snow of Alaska and the sleet of Canada and of course, the rain of Washington. We decided that we would spend the night on the reservation and surprise Charlie tomorrow morning. We were about to knock on Billy's door when Jake burst out laughing.

"Fangs! Really? That's just corny Edward." Jake obviously found my necklace amusing. Edward simply smiled innocently.

That's when the door opened and Billy Black was sitting in his wheelchair, remote in hand, with a stern look on his face. And then he saw Renesmee, he couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and he saw how much Jacob loved her.

"Bella, is that uh is she your daughter?" He was surprised that the monster that was eating me from the inside out was the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Yes. She's our daughter." I held Edward's hand so he wouldn't be forgotten.

"Oh uh right. Hello Edward."

"Good evening Mr. Black." Edward reached out his hand but Billy had turned away and Jake invited us in.

The house was too familiar. I remember the months I'd spent here, healing. And that's when the pack attacked.

"Jake! It's been too long" Seth, the youngest wolf ran to Jake and then Edward. "Hey Edward. Good to see-ya man."

"Hey Seth." Edward and Seth got along well, ever since the big fight.

"Hey Jake, how've you been? What brings you down-" but Embry never finished his sentence because that's when he noticed Renesmee. "Jake, who's the mini vamp.?" And then it clicked. "Why is she so big? She wasn't that big last time."

"She grows fast Embry." And Jake left it at that.

"We're going to Emily's if you guys wanna tag along. She'd love to see you Bella. And the mini monster too." He nodded at Renesmee. She and I smiled. Edward obviously didn't like the nickname. He tensed up at the sound of it.

"We'd love to right Bells?" Jake hadn't noticed that Edward was extremely uncomfortable in this wolfy situation.

"Yep." And we were off. Nessie on Jake's back and Edward and I hand in hand. It was an easy five minute run to Emily and Sam's. They were waiting for us when we got there. I'd always liked Emily. We'd both had "monsters" for boyfriends, and now for husbands.

"Hey vampire girl." She had a perfectly beautiful face, until she turned her head. That's when you noticed the huge scar running down her right cheek. That's when you started wondering what had happened. That's when you began to notice yourself staring.

"Hi wolf girl." We hugged each other and Sam wrinkled his nose. To wolves, vampires smell like someone wearing way too much perfume. And to vampires, wolves smell like, how can I say this nicely? Wet dog. "Hey Sam."

"Hi Bella. Hey Jake." He nodded at Edward and ignored Renesmee. He didn't approve of Jacob imprinting on her. We sat in the den and chatted a while. Emily convinced Nessie to have some home made cookies. Nessie preferred blood over human food, but since she was part human, she needed to eat.

Nessie crashed around 11. I suddenly realized we had nowhere to stay the night. We couldn't just leave her on the couch… "Jake, this was a great gift and all but, one problem, where is Nessie going to sleep?"

"We could go back to my house." I would've except I didn't want to wake Renesmee up.

"I don't want to wake her up Jake."

"She can sleep in the spare room tonight, right Emily?" Edward looked at Emily and we were all surprised to hear him offer up someone else's home. He knew something that I didn't.

"Bella, come on." And Emily took my hand and dragged me into the back room. When she opened the door, I was shocked. There was a crib and a rocking chair, and two cans of paint sitting in the middle of the floor, one light pink, and one baby blue. _Baby_ blue?

"Emily! You're preg-" her hand was over my mouth so fast, I would've thought she was a vampire.

"Shhh, Bella! I haven't told Sam yet!"

"You haven't told your husband that you're pregnant! And, hasn't he noticed the baby stuff in the room?"

"No, I told him I'm re-doing it for him for Christmas."

"And he _believed_ you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment so, I'm going to show him the room and then we'll go."

"I'm so happy for you Emily, congratulations! I'll keep it a secret. So Nessie can stay in here?"

"Of course." I always knew I liked Emily but, I never knew I loved her.

Edward and I "slept" on the couch.

"We're going to see grandpa today!" Nessie was so excited, she ran full speed towards Forks, Edward and I on her heels.

"Yep. But, wait, wouldn't he be at work today?" I realized that today was Friday and though we were skipping school, the rest of the world was still busy working.

"I thought you knew Alice a little better Bella. You know she covers all the bases." Edward looked at me and gave me that crooked grin that still dazzled me when I saw it.

"What did she do!"

"Nothing I wouldn't do." That didn't reassure me. "Well, as you may have experienced in you human years, Alice is rather uh… convincing, we'll say." He saw my worried look. What had that little devil done? "Alice talked to Sue and Sue talked to Charlie. 'Why not just stay home for a long weekend? You deserve it.' That was the shtick she went with."

"Reasonable. Believable. Alice." The last word Edward and I said in harmony. The last 5 minutes of the run (which seems pretty darn long when you're a vampire and everything you do normally takes seconds) was silent except for the rustling of leaves as our feet glided over the leaves and through the damp woods of Forks. And that's when I saw the small, simple house of Charlie Swan. I was home.

Edward, Renesmee, and I made our way onto the small wood porch. Edward's hand was around my waist and his other hand was on Renesmee's shoulder. It was just gently resting there but I knew it was there just in case she was thirsty enough to go after Charlie, or Sue. She stretched onto her tippy-toes and rang the doorbell that was just out of her reach.

I heard the couch sigh in relief as my father got up and made his way to the front door. What would he say? What would he do? Was Sue okay being around us vamps.? I heard Charlie grasp the doorknob and pull it open, and his face lit up. Renesmee leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Nessie! Bella!" and that's when he pulled me in for a hug and I focused very much on not squeezing too hard and not breathing. He let us go after a few seconds. "Edward. How are you? Been taking good care of my girls?"

"Of course Chief Swan. We're all doing well." he said with a handshake.

"Charlie, who's at the door?" I'm sure even weak human ears could hear the acting in her voice.

"You knew the whole time didn't you!" Charlie said as he let his hand slip into hers. I was extremely happy my father found someone he loved. My mom had, and now it was his turn.

"Guilty as charged. Well, I'm going to let you guys catch up. I'm going down to the res. It's been too long since Jacob was in town. Bye." she pecked Charlie on the lips and left us with a sweet smile. Nope, not comfortable with the fact that we're blood sucking monsters.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?" Charlie knew we were different but, he didn't know about the "v" word. I smiled a little, would it be rude to ask him for his blood? "How about a chocolate shake Nessie?"

"For breakfast dad? How about I make her some pancakes while you guys chit chat?" Nostalgia swept over me when I went in the familiar kitchen and whipped up the batter in seconds, literally. I heard Charlie striving to be polite towards Edward. A few minutes later, I entered as to end the awkward conversation.

"So, will Sue and I be expecting anymore grandchildren anytime soon?" Edward gave me a denote look as to not disclose too much information to Charlie.

"No dad, just Nessie." I hoped he wouldn't question this matter much further. We all turned our attention to the pale beauty sitting beside us. Nessie didn't much care for human food, and cleverly struck up a conversation as to avoid eating.

"What do I have to wear for your wedding Grampa?"

"We've decided on 'vanilla, mint and chocolate' for our colors." He made air quotes with his fingers. It was obviously Sue's decision. "I'm sure your Aunt Alice can find you a nice dress." He smiled at us. Charlie was happy to see his little granddaughter. "Oh Bella! That reminds me," I knew what was coming. Charlie went into the kitchen and brought back a card in a lavender envelope. "happy birthday!" He gave me a hug and returned to his seat next to Renesmee.

Inside the envelope was a cheesy birthday card with a fifty dollar bill. "Oh dad, that's so generous. Thank you so much." I smiled at him. Though there weren't many things I needed to buy, I didn't like using Edward's money when I did need things. I slipped the money into my back pocket and I noticed Charlie tense up. His eyes were locked on my necklace. Crap.

"It's pretty isn't it Grampa?" Apparently Nessie had noticed the slight change in Charlie's body language. "Daddy gave it to Mommy for her birthday." Charlie had nothing to say. He was frozen. It was as if I could see the gears in his head turning as he pieced the clues together and made sense of things. He slowly turned his glare to Edward. He realized that Edward did this to me. I wasn't this before Edward. But what was I? Now he knew…

"Vampire?" he whispered completely unsure of himself. No human ears would've heard his guess. "What the hell did you _do _to her!" Any peace between my husband and my Dad, was lost at this moment.

"It was my choice Dad. I chose this life. And you have to remember that you should only know what you need to." I kept my voice calm and even, something I'd picked up from Edward.

"Bells, I need some time to think. Come down next weekend? My head will be clear by then. And, bring Alice? We have to start planning for the wedding." He was asking us to leave? I suppose, finding out your daughter is a vampire, is a hell of a lot to handle.

"See you next weekend Charlie," Edward said polite, but curt. Renessmee gave him one last hug and joined her father by the door.

"See you soon Charlie." I gave him a brief hug and then left him there, sitting on the couch, frozen in shock.

_No promises but I'll try and write on my spare time. J don't give up on me! Please read and REVIEW! Thanks. Luve and peace~ emobarbie701_


	7. Oxygen

Oxygen

No, it wasn't deja-vu. Edward Renesmee and I really were back outside Jacob's house.

The run back had been silent due to the fact that my father just realized I was a vampire and kicked me out of his house. None of us really had much to say about that.

"Back all ready?" Jacob's beautiful smile and warm voice greeted us at the door. He was so young and care-free. When we'd returned early he was just happy to be back in the company of Renesemee. It'd never crossed his mind that perhaps we'd returned for a reason. Perhaps something had gone wrong and forced us to return. Billy on the other hand, knew better.

"Let them in Jake." Billy's strong, full voice was demanding though not unkind. "What's wrong? Why've you come home so quickly?"

Edward flinched ever so slightly when Billy referred to his house as 'home.' Edward hated that this house had been as good as home to me in his absence what seemed like all those years ago.

"Maybe they just missed me too much." Jake said jokingly as he gave Renesme a nugie, collapsed onto the couch and pulled her on his lap.

Two words could explain everything, and by Edward and Renesmee's silence, I guessed I'd be delivering the news. I took a deep breath in, due to old human habit, not need for oxygen, and breathed "Charlie knows."

"You told him!" Billy's voice was louder than I'd ever heard it and it took me by surprise, my stoic face faltered and I released the emotions I'd been trying to conceal.

"I'm sorry! I didn't tell him I _swear_!" My eyes burned with the most intense pain I'd felt since I'd been changed. I gasped for the air I didn't need and fell into Edward's outstretched arms.

"Of course you didn't. No one thinks you did. Love, please stop." Edward sadly whispered so only I could hear him. I attempted to calm myself by taking slow, deep, impractical breaths. And that's when I noticed a certain smell, a certain taste a certain…presence.

"Emily's here." It should have been a question.

I looked up in time to see her entering the small, cozy living room. Sam was glued to her side and Leah held her hand and stared at her with adoration. Emily's hand rested gently on her belly and I realized that she and I no longer shared a secret. She'd proclaimed her conception. Everyone knew she was caring a child within her. A child. A human baby with sweet blood coursing through it's minuscule body.

Edward read my thoughts the moment they entered my mind and quickly jerked me back, startling me and, unfortunately, provoking me. I wrestled his strong arms but Jacob was in front of me and pushed me back into Edward who carried me, growling and thrashing, out the door.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Edward snarled at me. I was lying on Jake's front lawn and Edward was on top of me, his face inches from mine. Jake stood uncomfortably a few feet away from us. Without vampire hearing, he wouldn't have heard our conversation and seeing us lying on top of one another, panting was awkward for him. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Don't mind me," he spoke though Edward remained on top of me and kept his eyes glued to mine, "but uh what the fuck _did_ happen in there?" His casual usage of the f-bomb surprised me and caused me to unlock my eyes from Edward's. "Why'd you freak out like that? How'd you know Emily was here?" His eyes were swimming with confusion and sadness. For the first time, he saw the monster in the girl he once loved.

"I…" I looked at Edward as I sat up and he knelt next to me. "can't describe it."

"Try." Edward pleaded with me. He obviously hadn't understood the confrontation any better than I had.

I nodded as I collected my thoughts and tried to determine the best way of explaining what I'd felt. "I.." I continued searching for the right words. "I smelled? Tasted? Sensed? Whatever you wanna call it I knew Emily was there because of her baby. She told me that she was pregnant last night. The little heart beat and the blood and Charlie and.." I started gasping again. And the burning in my eyes returned.

"Shhhh." Edward held me in his arms and tried to comfort me. Jacob stared at me even more confused then before. "It's okay. Bella, it's okay. Just _try _to calm down." When I didn't respond to his plea he addressed Jacob. "Make sure Renesemee doesn't see Bella like this. Take her to the beach for a while won't you? And Emily. Take her too." Jacob just nodded. He didn't understand what was going on with me but frankly, neither did I. "Don't alarm her. Either of them." Edward corrected as he took Emily into consideration. Jacob turned and entered the house.

By the time he's scooped up Nessie and convinced Emily to go to the beach, Edward had carried me around to the back porch of the Jake's house. He stood there, cradling me, waiting, watching, and listening to the silent thoughts of the people inside. So much had happened within the past two hours, it was even hard for my vampire brain to sort out.

When Edward saw Jacob leaving through the front door with Nessie and Emily, he let himself in, and lied me on the couch. I couldn't sleep, though I wish I could. I couldn't cry, though I wish I could. I simply lied there, waiting for someone to speak. It was Sue who broke the deafening silence.

"Charlie knows?" She practically whispered the words. And all Edward did was nod.

I sat up and everyone was staring at me. My glance swept around the room locking eyes with each person in the room. Each person that'd risked so much for me these past few years. And how did I repay them? By bringing more trouble?

"I'm sorry," I muttered to no one really because I couldn't bare to look at anyone imparticular at this point.

"Yeah, you should be!" Leah blurted unexpectedly. She shook her head disapprovingly as she moved to her mother's side. "Look what you've gotten yourself into. Your daughter and son are wolves and your step daughter," she threw a disgusted glance my way, "is a leech with and appetite for unborn children!" Hysterics broke through her voice as she practically shouted the last bit. And she stormed off.

I don't know what everyone was expecting, but they stared at me like I was a circus freak. Freak, maybe. But circus? Definitely not.

"Edward?" I whispered just loud enough for human ears to hear. Edward sat down on the couch next to me and pulled my legs on my lap. "I think I should go. I don't want to hurt Emily. Or scare anyone anymore than I already have." I looked down, ashamed.

"Seth?" Edward asked the youngest wolf, "will you tell Jacob that Bella needed to go home? And if he could bring Renesemee home that would be great." Seth nodded. Happy to have a mission.

Edward got up and pulled on my arm to coax me off the couch. He continued to pull me to the door but my conscience was pulling even harder on my heart. I stopped dead in my tracks and Edward turned to look at me, his face full of concern and surprise. And, despite his grip, I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to Sam.

I stood very close to him. So close that I could almost feel the rhythm of his heart beat. "I'm sorry. Tell Emily I'm sorry. I never meant any harm." I spoke so quietly that Sam, unwillingly, had to lean in to hear me.

To my surprise, he placed his hand reluctantly on my shoulder and firmly said, "I know." I smiled a little at the certainty of his words. He somehow knew I never meant his wife, or their unborn child any harm. Just as he never meant Emily any harm. It all made sense.

"Edward?" Billy's voice was sturdy though the situation wasn't. "Your daughter," he paused to swallow "Renesemee will be fine. You know that don't you? You know my boy loves her more than the air he breathes, don't you? He will return her safely to you. Don't worry about her. Right now your only concern should be Bella." His kind eyes turned to me and he looked me over.

"Thank you Billy." Edward said genuinely. He came to my side and took my hand and led me to the door.

"Sue," I prevented our exit once again. "take care of Charlie please. Don't leave him alone too much longer. It's a lot to grasp as you know." And with that, Edward and I left the reservation and continued silently along up the west coast.

By now Alice would be well aware of our coming and Carlisle probably had already considered bounteous theories on my outburst and attraction to Emily's baby.

"Edward?" I said as we trudged through the Alaskan snow. "what happened? Back at Billy's? Why did I loose control like that? That's never happened before. Is it normal? Have you seen anything like it happen before?" Edward stopped and simply looked at me. His eyes were full of sorrow and frustration.

"I don't know." That's all he said, though he took my hand which brought me some comfort. We continued along in silence.


End file.
